


В ожидании вердикта

by bfcure



Category: The Escape Artist
Genre: Angst, Coda, Gen, Psychological Drama, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: Уилл ждёт решения суда.
Relationships: Will Burton & Maggie Gardner
Kudos: 2





	В ожидании вердикта

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн — конец третьей серии

Мэгги осталась сидеть на скамейке. Отчасти Уилл даже восхищался ею: для того, чтобы сложить головоломку всего за несколько дней, требовался недюжинный ум. Она угадала и мотив, и способ. И подумать только, подсказкой послужило примечание мелким шрифтом в отчёте патологоанатома. Такие примечания обычно никто не изучал под лупой. Кажется, Уилл недооценил Мэгги. Хотя… навредить ему она уже не сможет. Не успеет, потому что приговор судья и присяжные объявят сегодня. И всё закончится, так или иначе. В любом случае для обвинения в предумышленном убийстве улик у них нет. К тому же Уиллу удалось завоевать уважение присяжных. Считай, полдела сделано. Даже если его не оправдают, большой срок ему не грозит.

Защищая себя, Уилл следовал совету, который давал всем своим клиентам: «Держитесь как можно ближе к правде, умалчивайте о том, о чём нельзя говорить, и, ради всего святого, не увлекайтесь подробностями, потому что дьявол, как известно, в деталях, и они вас погубят».

Он не скрывал ненависти к Фойлу. И объяснение, почему у него оказался с собой нож, тоже было правдивым: он являлся частью шотландского наследия Уилла. Этот скин ду, небольшой, с прямым клинком, на их с Кейт свадьбе он заправил за подвязку гольфа, не отступая от старинной традиции. А потом не захотел с ним расставаться и всегда носил с собой, резал им яблоки, чистил апельсины и рыбу, снимал кору с ветвей. 

На собеседование в том городке, где жил Фойл, Уилла позвали, прочитав его резюме. В конце концов, он нуждался в законном поводе, чтобы поехать туда, верно? Запись звонка в службу спасения доказывала, что Уилл пытался помочь Фойлу, когда у того начался анафилактический шок.

И к его медицинской карте, где указывалось, на что именно у Фойла аллергия, у Уилла, как адвоката, доступа действительно не было. Это не значило, что его не имелось у кого-то другого. Вадим и его братва не подвели: они раздобыли карту Фойла и дали Уиллу телефон врача, что приторговывал рецептами. Уилл не просил какие-то редкие препараты, рецепты на которые фармацевты разглядывали с повышенным вниманием, или сильное обезболивающее, ему нужен был всего лишь инъектор для эпинефрина, и врач с радостью продал ему соответствующий бланк с подписями и печатями. На кассе в аптеке Уилл вместе с инъектором выложил витамины, антибактериальные салфетки, бинты и прочую мелочь и расплатился наличными.

Уже тогда, складывая покупки в пакет, он переступил черту. 

В последней речи на суде в какой-то момент у него дрогнул голос и на глазах выступили искренние слёзы, но это не отменяло того, что убийство Фойла было умышленным и Уилл тщательно к нему готовился. Тварь, убившая его жену, не заслуживала спокойной жизни на земле. Об этом, конечно, Уилл судье и присяжным рассказывать не стал.

Он допил кофе, выбросил картонный стаканчик в урну и направился к зданию суда. Руки едва заметно дрожали. Мэгги спросила, как убийца будет спать по ночам.

Уилл верил, что сегодня ночью впервые за много месяцев он будет спать как младенец.


End file.
